


Roulette

by AbuseAndReuse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Established Steve/Bucky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbuseAndReuse/pseuds/AbuseAndReuse
Summary: Steve and Bucky are captured by a mysterious new villain who wants to play a twisted game.





	Roulette

Bucky's mind was a maelstrom of confusion and grey. Although highly unpleasant, it was a feeling which he had been unfortunately familiar with. All those years of being the Winter Soldier, hunted down with trigger words and harsh Russian curses, had left him in a similar state before. But this was different. The triggers had been removed. He didn't spend all that time in Wakanda taking a casual holiday. He had gotten better. He was better. The confusion quickly turned to fear. He had his eyes closed as he walked the path from unconsciousness back to reality. He didn't want to open his eyes again. He eventually felt the sensation of metal bounding his wrists to a chair. This was too familiar. Hydra had caught up with him. His nightmares were coming to life. The nightmares that Steve had chased away were assaulting his mind.  
Steve.  
They were on a mission together. If he had been captured. If the triggers had somehow been replanted, then where was Steve. It was then that Bucky finally opened his eyes. His breath hitched and his heartbeat became frantic. Steve was cuffed to a chair opposite him. The metal was thick and strong over his wrists, presumably to accommodate his super strength.  
There was a table between them and a gun rested between them. He looked around the frankly stereotypical empty warehouse with only one light dangling over the two super soldiers. This was bad. And Steve still hadn't woken up.  
"Steve?"  
Bucky made sure to speak in a low voice. He didn't know who else was with them.  
"Steve." He tried again, trying to control his wavering voice. "Come on you punk. Wake up."  
Steve groaned low in his throat as he woke up. He was mysteriously calm at first. His eyes scanned his surroundings but quickly settled on Bucky.  
"Are you alright?" He rasped.  
Bucky nodded and then brought the focus to their bonds.  
"It seems our captor is no fool." Steve said with a frustrated quirk of his lips. "Its vibranium. Like my shield."  
After bitterly scoffing at the irony of it all, they turned serious.  
"Where do you think we are?" Bucky asked.  
Steve looked him over and sighed. He knew what Bucky was thinking. He knew where the Winter Soldier thought they were.  
"It's not Hydra." He said eventually. "I don't think so."  
Bucky swallowed nervously and Steve saw the fear in his eyes. He wanted to reach over the table and interlock their fingers. He wanted to curl around Bucky and keep him safe from the people who still plagued his mind. 

"Not Hydra you say."  
Both men were startled by the new voice which had entered the room.  
"What makes you so sure?"  
The accent was a homesick one. There were traces of German and something else along with him. Steve couldn't work out what.  
"I admire your sense of perception Captain Rogers. Hydra is too great for someone of such mediocre talent. I'm talking about myself you understand."  
The figure came into the light. Tall, skinny, dressed all in black with stringy hair and a gaunt face to match. His fingers were like spider legs and his legs looked as if they would snap under his weight.  
"I am the Croupier."  
The man spread his arms and threw his head back. As if he was expecting an applause or roses to land at his feet.  
"Are we supposed to be impressed?" Bucky gritted out.  
The Croupier laughed.  
"Oh gentlemen. Of course not."  
He clapped his hands together in an excited gesture before stepping closer to the table.  
"I mean, who do we have. Captain America. One of the greatest heroes of the war. The magnificent result of a famed experiment."  
He turned to Bucky, who tried not to squirm under the intense gaze.  
"And the Winter Soldier. The most deadly assassin in the world. Hydra's greatest creation. I admired you so much soldier."  
Bucky kept his own gaze hard and he looked straight into their captors eyes.  
"I don't do that anymore." He said, without hesitation.  
Despite their situation, Steve felt his heart skip.  
"I know." The Croupier sighed. "Nothing wrong with retiring I suppose. But you still have so much potential."  
He stepped away from the table for a moment and stepped in the shadows of the warehouse.  
"Gentlemen, you may be wondering how I got my name. The answer is simple. I like to gamble. But people gamble for the same things nowadays. Money, sex, property. They never gamble for life."  
It was then that two men appeared and came to stand behind Steve. Bucky looked them over. Steve stretched his leg out under the table and hooked his foot under Bucky's ankle. A silent reassurance.  
"You were once soldiers. Surely you understand the thrill of a near death experience."  
The Croupier returned with a girl. She was young and stumbled due to the intensity of her captors stride. Her wrists were bound together with duct tape and mascara filled tear stained were visible on her cheeks. The men moved from Steve's back to manhandle the whimpering girl into a another chair and tape her wrists to the arms. After their task had been completed, they returned to their original place.  
"Sargent Barnes, you will have noticed the gun I'm sure. A howling commando should always makes sure to observe their surroundings carefully."  
Steve noticed Bucky's jaw clenching and stroked his foot along his partners leg. Silently begging him not to react.  
"Have you ever played Russian Roulette?"  
The Croupier smiled as the horror laced glazes of realisation washed over the two men in front of him.  
"It's quite simple. But I've applied a twist."  
He moved closer to Bucky and released one of his wrists.  
"The Winter Soldier was programmed to eliminate threats. To kill. You have a choice Sargent. You can eliminate Captain America or a helpless innocent."  
He gestured to the panicked girl.  
"I won't." Bucky said.  
He pushed the gun off the table.  
"I won't." He said again.  
The Croupier smiled again.  
"Of course. Consent is important for this game. But perhaps I can change your mind."  
He waved a lazy hand at the men standing behind Steve.  
Bucky tried not to react as the men started viscously punching Steve. He didn't hold out long.  
"Wait." He shouted. "Leave him. Please."  
The men stopped. The croupier bent down to pick up the gun and held it out to Bucky.  
"Change of heart?"  
Bucky hesitated. He risked a look at Steve and his boyfriend looked back with a bloody face.  
"Need a little more persuasion?"  
Steve was startled when an arm was wrapped around his neck. He choked and struggled for air.  
"It's your choice Sargent. Let him die slow, risk the chance of giving him a quick death at your own hand or take the chance to spare his life completely."  
"Okay. I'll do it." Bucky screamed, tears starting to fall at the sight and sounds of his partner choking.  
Steve gasped for breath when he was released. He coughed and whimpered slightly as the action released a rattle which ran through his broken ribs.  
"Buck."  
Bucky took the gun.  
"I'm sorry Stevie."  
He raised the gun at Steve. Only to flip it and place against his own temple.  
"Bucky." Steve screamed.  
A strong arm reappeared around Steve's neck as soon as he had spoken.  
"Sorry Sargent. That's cheating. It's either the girl or your beloved captain."  
"Please." Bucky whimpered.  
The gun shook in his grasp and his finger twitched on the trigger.  
"Do you want the infamous Captain America to die a slow, painful death alone in the dark."  
Bucky's arm fell limply away from his head and the arm, once again, released Steve.  
The Croupier once again raised an arm at the men to wave them off.  
"I don't think we'll need any more persuasion today gentleman. Now that we're alone, this may be easier."  
Bucky once again raised the gun but pointed it away from Steve.  
"Bucky." Steve said, tears beginning to form in his own eyes. "It's okay."  
His gaze wasn't met.  
"Bucky. Sweetheart please look at me."  
Bucky then raised his head. Steve had asked for something and Bucky would always give him what he wanted.  
"It's okay."  
"It's not. I'm gonna hurt you."  
Steve smiled slightly.  
"You could never hurt me. I trust you with everything I am."  
Bucky stared crying with no restraint.  
"That makes it worse. Scream at me, say that you hate me and that I'm nothing but a murderer. I don't want you to trust me."  
Steve simply shook his head.  
"I love you. I love you so much and whatever you do, I could never hate you."  
"This is all very touching gentlemen. But we are pressed for time."  
Bucky raised the gun in Steve's direction. It shook even harder in his grasp.  
"I love you." Bucky gasped out. "Wherever you go, I'll follow. End of the line remember?"  
Steve didn't look away from Bucky's eyes. Bucky turned to the girl as well.  
"I'm so sorry." He whispered.  
The girl whimpered and closed her eyes.  
The trigger was pulled.  
A shot rang out. 

Everyone jumped as the Croupier fell the ground. Bucky dropped the gun to the floor as the panic ran though his blood. His vision swam and he was suffocating. He was even more confused when Steve appeared right in front of him.  
"Buck. It's okay." Steve gasped out, a hand resting on his cheek. "It's okay darling. We're okay."  
He placed Bucky's hand over his own heart.  
"Breathe with me sweetheart. That's it. In and out. Nats here. She shot the Croupier. We can go home."  
"Stevie?"  
Bucky collapsed into Steve's arms and they held each other tight.  
"I'm so sorry."  
"Don't talk baby."  
Steve pressed kisses all over Bucky's face and a deep one to his lips.  
"I ain't leaving you jerk. It's not the end of the line yet."


End file.
